Paradox
by Ariadne The Alchemist
Summary: He was getting rusty, he used to be so good at finding things in dark places… RikuXSora. Fluffy Lemon. Smex. Enjoy.


Felt like a RikuXSora lemon. Never wrote one before, so I decided to give it a shot. Yay!

Warnings: Sex. Obviously. Fluff. Sex. Yep.

Enjoy.

* * *

_I looked everywhere for you…_

By Riku's incredibly precise calculations and sharp awareness of time and space and all that lovely wonderful stuff, it had been exactly one week since Sora and he had crash-landed like meteorites back into the oceans that surrounded Destiny Islands. Once Riku had gotten his bearings, rubbed the stinging salt from his eyes and coughed up all the water he had accidentally swallowed, he had a moment to consider how incredibly ironic it was for him to be in this place, after all of _that._ "I'm right back where I started," he said to himself with a bitter inward smile.

Sora missed the paradox though. He just bolted to the island shore – _like a damn fish! _Riku thought rolling his eyes – where a nice big welcome party was there waiting for him. Once the hugging and the smiling and the "Where have you been?!" stopped, they all merrily retreated back to the wooden club house where Sora gave a very animated (and slightly amusing) retelling about how they had kicked the crap out of Xemnas.

Riku was meanwhile stalking back in the shadows, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey Riku!" Sora had called when he noticed he wasn't there, "What are you doing sneaking around like that? Get over here!"

Riku obliged and sat down, quietly joining them, until it was the mutual agreement that it was late and everyone needed sleep.

But that was all a week ago.

And on the night exactly one week later, Riku awoke from his slumbering, just randomly woke up for no apparent reason. They had, they meaning Riku, Kairi, and Sora, as Donald, Goofy, and the King needed to deal with some matters at the castle, developed a habit of sleeping on the islands, and not returning home for the night. Out of habit, maybe, plus it was so much more homely and peaceful.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Riku woke up and realized Sora wasn't there.

Riku blinked and shoved his silver bangs back and out of his eyes, but sure enough there was an empty space over to the side where Sora had once been. He instinctively looked over to his other side where Kairi was, but she was still there, making odd deep-sleep mumblings and whatnot. Riku yawned and settled on that Sora just needed to go the bathroom or something like that. So he flopped back asleep.

However, the night after that Riku randomly woke up for a second time. And again, Sora wasn't where he was supposed to be.

_Hmm… this is getting a little too consistent…_ he observed.

So the next night, he decided to do a little experiment. After they had all said their goodnights, Riku yanked the cover up to his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. In reality his eyes were fixed on Sora, patiently waiting for something consistent to happen.

And just like that, after about an hour or so of waiting, he watched with raised eyebrows as Sora, quietly as he could, wiggled out of his covers and snuck out the door.

Very peculiar. Riku drummed his fingers impatiently on the floor before getting up and following him.

A lovely burst of cold, salty air greeted Riku as he stepped outside. He looked around and at first saw, well, nothing. Riku hummed and looked again, eyes scanning as much as they could in practically non-existent light. He was getting rusty; he used to be so good at finding things in dark places…

Then there, where the sea met the sand, he spotted Sora's hunched over figure. Riku leapt off the wooded planking and onto the shore, quieting his bare footsteps as he walked along the squishy ground.

When he reached Sora, he folded his arms and stated, "Old habits die hard, huh Sora?"

Riku nearly burst out laughing when Sora practically convulsed and leapt three feet into the air. Catching his breath, he yelled, "Jeeze Riku! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

He pretended he didn't just hear Sora say 'jeeze Riku.' "Sorry," he apologized, "I thought you heard me walking over here."

"Heard _you_, Mr. Tall Dark and Skulking?"

"Good point."

Riku stretched out his hands over his head. He decided to study Sora for a bit; it appeared to him that his friend had been contemplating something very deep before he had interrupted him, a rather strange thing for Sora to do. Sora's shoes were cast off somewhere in a place he couldn't see, and his feet were immersed in the surf. Once in a while a wave would creep up and crash around his bare ankles. Riku couldn't help but notice that Sora's entire poise, the fact that he was curled up on a beach, quite alone with an expression Riku had never quite seen before, looked almost… well, he wasn't sure what.

Perhaps it was just… peaceful. It was _the_ strangest thing in the world. Sora was just "there," he wasn't fighting any heartless, wasn't in a quarrel with him, wasn't being all strong, or acting all cheerful and carefree and bubbly to the point of being annoying. It made Riku's head do summersaults.

Riku sighed and dropped himself next to Sora. "Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Huh? What "what is it?" Sora asked with an odd laugh, "I'm fine, if that's what you mean."

Riku frowned. "Liar."

"Am _not_," Sora threw back.

"Don't insult my intelligence, I've known you for waay too long. You sneak out for at least three nights straight, by yourself, and do what? Stargaze?"

Riku affectionately reached out and rumpled Sora's hair. "Did your evil Nobody clone take over your body or something?"

"Roxas isn't evil!" Sora chided while swiping away his hand, "And, no, that isn't it."

Sora paused and scratched his head. "How did you know I was coming out here anyway?"

"I'm omnipotent."

"Ha ha."

"Hn, it's because I've been waking up sometimes and noticing you weren't there. I thought something was wrong, so I decided to follow you tonight."

"Sneaky," Sora laughed.

"I'm serious, Sora," he said quietly, "Now tell me what's up."

Sora paused. "Um… well, it's not a big deal…" he began, "I come out here to think, that's all. I did it a lot when I was little, you know, come out here and sit around…"

"I know. That's why I said the thing about habits."

Sora grinned and continued. "Hmm… I guess if anything, I haven't been sleeping all that well lately."

"Insomnia?"

"Kind of…"

Sora gave a dramatic sigh and flopped on the sand. "It's like… my head's filled with too much _stuff,"_ he complained.

"You said something like that before. What kinds of 'stuff'?"

"I dunno, stuff! Saving the world again, the fight with Xemnas – jerk almost nabbed my heart, you know? – The King and everyone back at Radiant Garden…"

He wrinkled his nose. "All that and the fact that Kairi snores when she sleeps."

Riku snorted and covered his mouth to hide his laughter. "No kidding? Guess I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, I've never noticed."

"You _guess?_ Riku, I'm pretty sure a bomb could go off next to you and you wouldn't even flinch. I swear…"

"Hey, you're not the most graceful sleeper either, you like to kick remember?"

Sora laughed and scratched his head in embarrassment. "I suppose you're right…"

He sat up again and said in a much more serious voice, "It's nice to hear you happy again Riku."

"Huh?"

Sora folded up his knees and hugged his arms around them. "…actually… I think another reason why I haven't been sleeping that well is, um, 'cause I've been worried about you."

Riku was a bit perplexed. "Worried about _me?_ Why?"

"Well… you've kinda been moody and distant lately, and you look kinda… out there. I can understand of course," he added quickly as Riku started to say something, "you've been through a lot. You were lost in darkness for so long, and you had all those horrible things happen to you…"

"Sora…"

"So..." Sora continued with a faux grin, "stop worrying about me so much! You need to take care of you now, okay? Forget about me, cause all of that's in the past, you know? Everything's back just to the way it was, just you me and Kairi, nothing's… really changed that much huh? We're still friends, and… erm… um…"

Riku wasn't quite sure who leaned in first. Maybe it was him to stop Sora's ridiculously rambling or Sora because he ran out of things to say, but either way, it didn't make a whole lot of difference. The important thing was that Riku blinked, and when he opened his eyes their mouths were pressed together.

_This is certainly something different,_ he thought. A bizarre twist, even, and to make it even more so, he was consciously aware that he was kissing a _boy._ Not just any boy either, but _Sora_. It didn't really bother him that much, and Sora seemed incredibly fine with it too, it just sounded funny when he said it in his head.

But they both needed this, Riku believed, this one moment of perfect illusion before normalcy came crashing back around their ears. He needed this because he had fallen in love, an unknown amount of time ago, with the one person whom he probably shouldn't have fallen in love with. Sora needed this for more or less the same reason, except perhaps Sora had confused "love" with "worry," as it was possible for Sora to do. Sora was empathetic. Riku was secretly a bit greedy. Sora cared too much. Riku needed to know that someone in this world actually gave a damn about him. Sora was curious about shadows. Riku needed to be dragged back to light.

So you see, they were perfect for each other.

Riku's thoughts were interrupted when Sora practically shoved him over onto his back and crawled on top of him, grabbing his face and hungrily pressing his mouth to his again. Riku was slightly stunned at Sora's aggression – shouldn't it be the other way around? – but then he decided he didn't care.

Sora suddenly leaned back up again, breaking their contact with a small gasp. He moved around so his legs were straddled just below Riku's chest, and he shyly bit his lip. With sloppy hands Sora began to peel off his gloves and jacket, both of which landed in a pile to the side. He started working on the rest of his attire, but then Riku noticed how much his hands were shaking. They were trembling so much, even, that Sora was struggling with getting off his shirt. As cautiously as he could, Riku grabbed Sora's quaking palms and squeezed them tightly.

"Sorry…" he stammered.

"Don't apologize. Here… let me help you."

Riku sat up and tugged Sora's shirt over his head, then began undoing the seemingly endless straps and buckles tied around Sora's waist and legs. Layer by layer, he patiently pulled off the clothing and tossed them over in a sandy heap. Finally after an eternity or so, the only thing left on were some thin, blue shorts that loosely clung to Sora's legs. At this point Riku decided to stop, no need to rush things, (besides Sora looked like he was about to faint) and he leaned back to admire Sora's lovely unclothed and tan skin. He planted a kiss on his chest and heard an adorable squeak from above.

Deciding to make them a little more "even," Riku took off his jacket and unzipped the front of his shirt, casting them aside with everything else. Then Riku enveloped Sora in his strong arms, rubbing his back a bit. "You're really warm…" Sora murmured with a tone of amazement.

"And you're really cold," Riku replied in concern.

Sora shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Riku paused a moment and asked, "Sora… how far do you really want to go with this?"

The last thing on Riku's mind was hurting Sora, or pushing him up against a wall, but he was still a guy. With limits and points of no return. (This applied to both of them, come to think of it.) Although he was impressed how calm he had remained so far. He was quite willing to go even farther, but he decided that this was Sora's call, not his.

Sora squirmed under the scrutiny. "I don't know…" he admitted in his reply.

Riku considered this and said, "Well… we'll just keep going, then. And if we want to stop, we'll stop. Simple as that. Hm?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah… okay."

Riku kissed him again. The ocean tide was starting to come in, and Riku felt a wave of water slosh up against his leg. It was freezing and soaked through his pants to his skin, but he barely noticed; the building warmth from Sora's lips and body canceled out any discomfort.

While in the midst of their making out, Riku noticed that Sora's pants were becoming rather "uncomfortable," and something hard was pressing and nudging up against his stomach. Riku smiled rather mischievously into Sora's mouth, and let one his hands slide down Sora's back and around to his front, tugging at the waist of his pants. Sora shivered a little, but made no signs of protest.

Riku interpreted this as permission. He pushed his fingers down and caressed Sora's strong stomach lower and lower until his hand brushed against something hot and hard. Sora broke away and let out a cry, nails digging suddenly into Riku's pale shoulders. Riku's other arm held Sora protectively and securely, and ultimately kept him from collapsing as he began to rub and tease Sora's hardness. Riku let his fingers run up and down his length, over and over, while his mouth roughly kissed along Sora's neck. When Sora was fully stiff, he wrapped his hand around it and began to move up and down at a steady rhythmic pace.

Riku's lips moved from Sora's neck to his collarbone, then he glanced up and watched with delight as Sora's face writhed in pleasure. "Feels good?" he hummed.

Sora's reply was a muddle of sighs and whimpers. Riku supposed he could take this as a yes.

Then suddenly Riku stilled his hand. Sora looked confused and asked timidly, "Why did you stop?"

"Stand up for a second," Riku coaxed.

Sora nodded and shakily rose to his feet. He jumped as Riku's hands latched onto his pants and began to tug them down. Sora looked a little exposed as his last piece of clothing left his body, but he didn't protest, and carefully stepped out so Riku could fling them aside.

"Much better…" Riku mused. He gazed up at his naked frame and ran his hands along Sora's sides and thin legs, giving his bottom a light squeeze. Sora's face scrunched up in half embarrassment, half arousal.

Riku, still sitting, reached around Sora's waist and pulled him forward slightly. Sora frowned in confusion at the rather odd position, until he sharply inhaled as Riku kissed the tip of his throbbing length. His warm mouth began to lick and suckle at the sensitive skin, and Sora's legs went weak.

"Riku…" Sora whined from overhead, grabbing onto him tightly "Nn-! I'm gonna fall over…!"

Riku tightened his hold but didn't stop. Sora shuddered madly as Riku took it into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Riku felt Sora's body begin to tense and boil, and he inwardly smirked. Already? That was quick. Riku would be lying if he said Sora's "purity" wasn't a turn on, as of course, Riku was supposedly the purveyor of all things dark and scary. Plus he suspected Sora's virtue reached out so far as that he had never experienced something like this before. But whatever. Riku was honored to be his first.

"Riku!" Sora cried as he gave a particularly rough suck. "Ah, w… wait…! Riku…! I feel weird… I can't-!"

He let Sora babble. He just moved faster, deeper, taking Sora as deeply into his mouth as he could with each movement.

Finally Sora let out a wail to the sky and madly gripped a fistful of Riku's silver hair. For a split second Sora's skin was fire, then a moment later his body was about the same consistency as jelly and he _would _have fallen over if it were for not Riku's steady hold. He let Sora sink back into his lap, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand and swallowing the salty substance.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Sora apologized, stammering as he tried to catch his breath, "I didn't mean …" Riku shook his head, indicating it was alright.

Sora sighed happily and shifted around in Riku's lap to get more comfortable, but in doing so evoked a small hiss that escaped from Riku's mouth. Sora was confused for a moment, but realization hit and flush came back to his tired cheeks.

"Hey Riku…"

"Hm?"

"Lie down, okay?" Sora requested with equal mischievousness.

Riku couldn't pinpoint where Sora was going with this, but after sitting up and straining his neck in an awkward position for an extended amount of time, he was happy to oblige.

So Riku rested his head on the sand, looked up at the sky. Another wave crashed against the shore and made it up to his fingertips. It felt cool.

That brief feeling of cold was quickly overruled as he felt something incredibly soft and scalding press between his legs. Another hiss came from his lips, this one louder, and his fingers and toes clenched tightly together.

Riku strained his neck to look up. He saw Sora's innocent face dotted with a look of awe as both his hands rubbed gently against Riku's pants. Riku shuddered again as he heard Sora murmur, "Riku… It's so hard…"

Sora's air of curiosity, how shall it be said? was not exactly helping Riku at this point. His neck finally gave way and rolled back into the sand, therefore adding a bit of excitement as he could no longer see Sora's manipulations. Sora's hands caressed against Riku again and again, digging in deep, and Riku groaned into the air.

Then the pressure pulled away. Riku was puzzled until he heard the clinking of metal and felt his belt being snatched off his pants, and a tentative hand unbuttoned the top.

"Sora?" Riku inquired, heart beat picking up in pace.

Sora only replied with a little hum as his warmish hand dived down and grabbed hold of Riku's throbbing member. Riku's body gave a jerk and he groaned again, eyes shutting tightly.

"Riku…" Sora breathed, "I want to make you feel really good."

Sora's hand gave an upward motion and Riku jumped as the cool night pressed against his exposed skin. The feeling was minuscule though, as soon after firm warmth pressed against his tip.

Riku's viridian eyes flicked back open. He sharply inhaled as he saw a shy Sora rubbing himself up against his member. Sora's face was pinched with an odd look, somewhere between embarrassment and discomfort, and Riku noticed his hands had started to shake again.

"Sora, wait a minute…" Riku warned.

Either Sora didn't hear or didn't care. He nudged himself further down and Riku felt himself begin to slip inside. Riku's face began to heat and flush, Sora looked so completely vulnerable to him, and so _sexy_.

Riku would have voiced this opinion if his tongue were not tied. Sora gave him a sweet smile from above and then braced his hands against Riku's chest. He intentionally let the strength leave his legs, and fully impaled himself down.

"Sora…!" Riku gasped, half from worry and half from ecstasy. His midsection bucked up against his will, driving even deeper into Sora. He suddenly found it hard to keep enough air in his lungs. His chest felt painfully tight, but it was _so…_

"Ngh… Riku…" Sora whimpered, distracting Riku from his bliss.

"Does it hurt?" Riku asked with sincerity, rubbing his hands gently along his legs.

"A little…" Sora winced.

Riku cursed inwardly at his weakness, he hadn't even remotely tried to stop Sora before he got him ready. Prepare and stretch out his little virgin body, like a proper lover would do. He rubbed his hands up and down Sora's trembling frame, as far as he could reach, trying to give him at least a little comfort.

"Don't move until you're ready…" Riku said soothingly. Sora shakily nodded his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut then began to move. Slowly… carefully… at a snail's pace, a wickedly sweet movement. Sora let out a sharp whimper of pain every time he moved down, and his fingers sensuously scraped against Riku's chest, hard enough to leave marks. His breath was hard and he was fighting back tears, but he never stopped.

Riku had to force his eyes forward to keep them from rolling into the back of his head. His hands had finally settled on Sora's hips, gripping tightly, carefully aiding Sora's movement. Riku's entire being, for that moment, was governed wholly by Sora's fluid motions. Everything else seemed so… irrelevant. Sora would lift up and his mind would go blank with nothingness, aware of little save Sora and the sand and the sea, then Sora would come back down and his thoughts would jerk awake, and a wave of pure heat and pleasure would rush from his waist to his fingers. He raised his head to look at Sora with an insatiable avarice in his eyes, and thought to himself, _this is all mine._

Sora began to move faster. Hot sweat and hot tears of pain mixed with pleasure spilled from his body, making his skin shine and glisten under the dimly lit sky. His once sharp cries of pain had softened, becoming smoother, deeper, sweeter. Sora pressed himself as close and deep to Riku as he could, and took delight in the fact Riku's eyes snapped closed and a moan escaped him.

"Riku…" Sora breathed, "You're really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Riku groaned underneath.

Sora reached out and tugged upward on Riku's shoulders. Riku understood, and shifted himself upward into a sitting position. Sora's arms instantly grappled out around Riku's back and clung on for dear sanity, while Riku's hands gently latched back on to Sora's waist.

Riku's strong arms lifted Sora up then crashed him back down again. Both their voices moaned and echoed in unison across the barren landscape. Raw passion… Sora was moving at an almost fervent, desperate pace, making quick and shallow thrusts up and down. Riku bit roughly into Sora's soft and supple skin, making Sora gasp again, then started suckling and kissing the wound he had inflicted.

"It's too hot!" Sora prattled loudly, "Ah! I'm gonna melt-!"

"It's okay Sora, it's okay…" Riku mumbled.

Sora was moving too quickly, Riku, too deeply, or was it not deeply enough? Riku was too lost to ponder, or care. His body and muscles were tired and crying out with weariness, and his stomach was tight and cramping painfully. But he ignored it. It didn't matter. They were so close…

Finally Riku grasped on and shoved Sora downward as hard as he could, penetrating himself deep, deep into his lover's fragile body. Sora babbled a phrase of nonsensical declarations of love and insanity, mingled with Riku's name, before stuffing his hands into his mouth and arching himself back as he came again. Riku grunted, cursed something unintelligible, and for a moment could only see white hot. When he was finished, he grabbed onto Sora and they both collapsed into the sand.

It rather felt like there was a giant weight on his chest, and suddenly every inhale was an awkward struggle. His head felt a little light and funny, the feeling in his limbs was practically nonexistent, but the rest of him felt _good._

Sora was still busy clinging to his side, breathing as audibly as he was. Riku ran a comforting hand through his hair. "Are you okay?" he whispered after a while.

Sora remained still before nodding his head.

"The tide is almost all the way in… we better move before we get soaked…" Riku said distantly. Sora just nodded his head again.

Riku stood up and quickly re-buckled his pants. He extended his hand to Sora and said, "C'mon." Sora reached out and started to stand up…

…then his legs crumpled beneath him, and he collapsed again into Riku. "_Careful_," Riku warned. Sora bit his lip and mumbled an apology. Riku sighed; he supposed he couldn't really blame him, they _had _just, you know…

"…carry me," Sora demanded, stretching out his arms.

"Oh? What about our clothes?"

"Leave them."

Riku smiled inwardly and bent down to scoop Sora up in his arms. For some reason, he felt light.

"The others might see them," Riku said slyly, starting to walk back to the clubhouse.

"I don't care." Sora clung onto Riku's neck and buried his nose into his shoulder.

Riku didn't care either. To hell with everyone else, it was none of their business anyway. Besides, to be quite frank, it looked like they had just gotten into some sort of fight anyway. Both their skins were bruised up from rough kisses, there were bite marks on Sora's neck, deep red burns on his waist, and Riku's chest was pretty well scratched up. _Another piece of irony… _Riku thought. Ah well, good sex can't all be clean.

Riku pushed the wooden door open with his foot and carefully snuck inside, wary of Kairi who was still snoring on the floor. He set Sora down on his buddle of sheets and quickly wrapped his naked body in a blanket. Then he snagged one for himself and laid down beside him.

"Kairi's gonna wake up and see us…" Riku said, definitely teasing now.

"Quiet Riku," Sora growled.

Riku smiled and squished him to his chest. Riku closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep right then and there, but then he heard,

"Hey Riku…" Sora mumbled.

"Hm?"

Sora titled his face up to him, perfect blue eyes shining. "I think I love you."

Riku paused. He _thinks? _Well, it was a start at least. Riku found that his words had been stolen anyway, and couldn't say "I think I love you too." So instead he leaned in and kissed his forehead. They both understood.

So Riku slept like a rock, and didn't mind when Sora squeezed too hard around his neck and kicked him in his sleep.

_End_


End file.
